Je veux être libre
by KiGaMin
Summary: Un sentiment d'injustice le rongeait; il voulait sa liberté, ce désir qui s'esquissait sur le masque stoïque qu'il arborait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas pour le moment. Parce que c'était sa destinée. T pour la violence de certains mots.


_Figé dans le froid, dans le temps, il ne bougeait pas._

_Figé dans sa cellule, une marionnette des ténèbres sans passion._

Un courant d'air balaya la grande salle d'un coup sec et rapide.

Tout au fond, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune garçon attendait la douleur sagement.

Ses os rongés par le temps et le mal semblaient glisser sous sa peau brûlée, comme si cette dernière s'était relâchée dans un ultime sursaut du fouet sur sa peau, comme si les menottes épaisses qui le liaient au mur glacé lui avaient scié les veines, comme si l'air pesant s'était affaissé sur ses épaules, l'entrainant toujours plus bas, plus bas, vers son enfer de glace brûlante.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur son nez, caressa ses lèvre tremblantes, traversa son menton blessé et finit sa course effrénée au sol, écrasée, éclaboussant la poussière autour d'elle de sa masse pourtant infiniment légère.

De son regard semblant vide se découvraient des larmes réfrénées maintes fois, de sa bouche entr'ouverte des cris menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, dans ses joues blafardes le sang manquait d'affluer dans la colère désespérée qui animait son intérieur, enflammait son esprit et son âme teintés de sang, d'un sang noir et âcre.

_Colère, frustration, désespoir._

_Terreur, envie, douleur._

Ces mots dansaient dans tête, témoins de son quotidien, depuis qu'il savait se tenir sur ses pieds enfantins jusqu'à ce jour. Agé de sept printemps infernaux, sept années de souffrance se conjuguant au présent, au passé, et sûrement au futur; il se demandait comment son corps avait pu supporter ce calvaire. Comme il aurait voulu que le subjonctif fasse partie des « temps et modes les plus utilisés » par sa famille.

_Mais un Zaoldyeck ne suppose pas. Un Zaoldyeck affirme._

_Tout ce qu'un Zaoldyeck fait doit s'avérer possible._

Soudain, comme se tordant dans tous les sens, son estomac lui déroba un petit cri de douleur tandis qu'il s'allongea en tremblant, au sol même. Une vague de crampes aigües secoua ses flancs, sa respiration saccadée et entrecoupée de hoquets rythmant ses mouvements. Sa poitrine se soulevait, descendait, si rapidement, on eut dit qu'il courrait un marathon.

Les dalles, comme congelées, engourdissaient ses membres fatigués, mais peu importait, en ce moment d'intenses maux, où le poison s'invitait dans ses entrailles, ses veines, artères, le parcourait de toutes parts, sillonnant son corps harassé.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, espérant un moment dans un élan futile que son mal se calmerait.

Mais le temps passa et il empira.

Ses cheveux collant à son front trempé luisaient dans la pénombre; de ses yeux écarquillés un désir de liberté se dessinait petit à petit.

Il rampa lentement, jusqu'à arriver au coin de la salle, dans lequel il se terra, les mains serrant son ventre, son corps secoué de spasmes brûlants.

Il serra les poings, ravalant des sanglots effleurant son barrage stoïque.

L'injustice dans laquelle il était enchaîné, cette souffrance omniprésente qui le piégeait, il la sentait, la côtoyait. Misérable jusqu'au bout de ses pensées, privé d'opinion, cerné dans sa servitude, resterait-il ainsi, avec un futur déterminé aussi étroitement ? N'avait-il pas le choix de ses actions ?

Une de ses joue enfla, résultant d'une allergie imprévue au produit que sa mère lui avait injecté. Encore heureux était-il de s'en tirer avec une enflure seulement. Il sentait sa mâchoire frottant la blessure, le sang de ses gencives sensibles glissant sur sa langue, un goût de rouille réveillant ses papilles gustatives.

Sept ans, l'âge de raison. N'était-il pas assez grand pour décider de son avenir seul ? Resterait-il donc pour toujours dans sa cellule sombre ?

Le froid se fit violent. Ses épaules nues frissonnèrent, trempées de sueurs, sa peau piquant encore, pendant que l'air glacé hurlait dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, s'humectant lentement. Il les rouvrit sur cette même pénombre, ce même bruit sifflant du vent se faufilant dans les petites fentes du mur.

Un faible faisceau de lumière séparait la pièce en deux parties.

Dans son coin, il s'enlaça. Seul. Perdu.

Se cramponnant au mince espoir que tout s'arrêterait bientôt, qu'un jour il s'enfuirait, il subissait en silence; il ne se plaignait pas. Le rêve de sentir le soleil l'enveloppant de sa douceur chaleureuse, de se promener en ville au milieu des personnes riant. De se comporter comme un enfant, enfin.

_Alors il attendait._

_Et d'ailleurs, il attendait toujours._

Minutes passèrent.

Son estomac se décida enfin à se calmer légèrement, lui permettant de souffler plus librement, sans sentir cet encombrement, dans ses poumons.

Allongé sur le dos, dans un état de semi-ébriété, il observait le plafond, ce plafond qu'il n'apercevait pas, ce grand vide noir sans fin. Il imaginait des créatures monstrueuses qui s'engouffraient dans la pénombre et l'hypnotisaient malgré lui. Des monstres imposants et effrayants, géants dressés sur leurs pattes musclées, le scrutant de leurs yeux malicieux et hypocrites.

Par analogie, il reconnaissait inconsciemment dans ces images son frère et son père.

_Le géniteur et l'aîné._

La porte s'ouvrit sur, justement, ce père imposant sa masse de muscles, son regard perçant dévisageant le jeune garçon.

- Killua, il commença de sa voix grave résonnant dans l'immense salle, tu as un nouveau travail.

Le jeune garçon s'assit lentement, ne daignant pas désobéir au géniteur sacré, ce père effrayant, source de sa terreur. Tout doucement, il se leva, vacillant légèrement, ses deux jambes déséquilibrées par un vertige éclair. Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux furent aveuglés par un flash blanc.

- Compris… il murmura, la tête basse.

D'un pas incertain et apeuré, appréhendant le courroux de l'homme le regardant du haut de sa silhouette géante, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, son cœur battant à une vitesse surhumaine.

En se rhabillant, le tissu de coton irrita sa peau blessé, écorchée.

Il ne prit rien avec lui. Il voulait en finir.

Vite.

_Un nouveau travail voulait dire un nouveau meurtre._

_Telle était l'occupation des Zaoldyecks._

-X-

_Une poupée sombre, voilà ce que tu es._

Un corps sans vie était étendu près du garçon. D'un grand trait qui barrait la poitrine du mort du sang coulait abondamment.

_Tuer, telle est ta seule joie, ton seul plaisir, ta seule motivation._

Près du corps, un enfant se tenait immobile, ses mains tachées se frottant doucement à ses habits d'un geste répétitif. A travers ses vêtements, ses blessures picotaient. Le liquide rouge affluait à ses pieds, des flots sanglants l'entourant bientôt. Le sang de l'homme.

_Tu n'as besoin de rien; contente-toi de tuer._

D'une démarche d'automate, il s'éloigna de sa victime, des traces de pas écarlates témoignant de sa présence sur les lieux.

_Contente-toi d'obéir._

Sans un regard pour le tué, il continuait d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que son ombre caresse une dernière fois la proie, un ultime symbole de compassion mortelle.

_Contente-toi de subir._

Derrière la façade figée de ses yeux sans expression, un passé lourd se dissimulait, un futur sombre s'annonçait. Sa joue enflée concluait trois jours passés à réfléchir seul, trois jours de torture.

_Tu es un Zaoldyeck…_

Ses petits pieds, ses pieds d'enfant de sept ans, avançaient sourdement, effleurant à peine le sol. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autres. Il examinait les alentours, sentait le parfum de l'herbe.

_Alors écoute…_

Chaque pas effectué le rapprochait un peu plus, un peu plus, un peu plus… Alors il s'arrêtait encore.

_Ecoute…_

Chaque minute qui s'écoulait le rapprochait de sa famille. Ses bourreaux.

_Ecoute…_

Il fonçait droit vers sa torture, sa souffrance, sa prison… Les monstres l'attendaient, tapis dans l'ombre. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il devait continuer à aller, à aller vers son grand manoir, vers la grande salle de torture, vers…

_Killua._

Vers son destin.

-X-

**A/N : Quoi, moi, une sadique ? Meuh non.**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, en gros il attend que le poison que sa mère lui a injecté fasse effet. Et la deuxième partie... En gros il tue un gars, pour le business des Zaoldyecks. Et bref, il en a marre.**

**Ermmm... Non je sais pas ça a quel goût la rouille. J'ai écrit ça... comme ça. Et oui, 'chuis fière! XD**

**Il est 3h du mat' alors si vous trouvez des fautes, c'est normal XD N'hésitez pas à me les signaler./ EDIT: Blabla relu, revu, corrigé.**

**Je suis ouverte aux critiques; je suis loin d'être parfaite, alors vila, merci~**

**Une petite review pour la pauvre auteure désespérée? Siouplé? XD**

**Et comme vous le savez tous, le petit Killua au final il va être content, puisqu'il va s'enfuir et rencontrer le petit Gon! Haha! Donc en gros, ma fic c'est du hurt-comfort indirect! :D (enfin, heureux, selon le dernier chapitre du manga paru... Pas sûr. *spoiler hum hum* puisqu'il veut pas que Gon sache que c'est lui qui l'a soigné, il doit s'y cacher un truc grave *hum* Je ne suis pas responsable des spoilers. A vos risques et périls. )**

**Je fais beaucoup de fautes d'inattention, c'est énervant. **

**Merci encore et bye~**


End file.
